Fear and Desire
by Amberblaze
Summary: l/j ficcy!!! i absoutely luvvv 'em! ^^ James discovered a clearing in the Forbidden Forest... Why is the clearing so magical? A lil' fantasy added in the first chapter. R/R/R. Read, Relax, Review!!


         Verdana;  font-size: 11px; Fear and Desire Amberblaze

James fidgeted under the Invisibility Cloak. He didn't know why he wanted to take a walk outside, even more puzzled why he couldn't sleep. Admit it, a nasty voice spoke, you're thinking how beautiful Lily Evans is. Hang on, what the hell am I thinking? She is your enemy, your rival and absolutely hate you. James Potter, you're going nuts. See, now you're even talking to yourself. Darn.  

Before he knew what he was doing, he already walked straight into the Forbidden forest. Damn it. He didn't have the Marauders Map with him, how is he ever going to find his way out?

Suddenly, he saw a small clearing, and it was _glowing_? He crept closer, but there was no one. The ground was bright, and the surrounding trees were a little pale. This was getting so weird. 

He stepped in the clearing, taking off his Invisibility Cloak slowly, looking around. He was getting radiant too, then Lily appeared. She smiled.

"Lily!?"

She pulled him closer and placed a full kiss on his lips. James was pretty shocked at first, then put his hands around Lily and deepened the kiss passionately. All James could think was, Wow. She's one damn good kisser.

Out of a sudden, Voldemort appeared in a dark cloak, and Lily wasn't kissing him anymore. She looked somehow older, carrying a baby, frightened.

"No! No Harry!!" she pleaded to Voldemort. 

"Step aside girl, step aside," Voldemort whipped out his wand. 

Green light. Screams. That was all James saw or heard. Sweat was running down from his face, looking terrified. 

They disappeared. James found himself in the middle of the clearing, Invisbility Cloak beside him.

Were they all hallucinations? But why did it felt so… real? What is going on? I'll ask Professor Dumbledore the first thing after breakfast, James promised himself. 

Slowly, he found himself out of the Forest, still unable to forget what happen a few moments ago. He shook the thought away, and hurried back to the boys dormitories.

Tough luck, James thought grimly. Lily Evans, looking prettier then ever in her nightgown, walking straight at him, though she didn't know it. 

I wonder what's her reaction if she sees me in my animagus form? He thought. He transformed to a stag with a quick pop, with his Invisbility Cloak fold up small enough to fit in his pocket. 

James (stag form) started walking to Lily. She looked pretty startled to see a stag out of nowhere.

Lily knew there was something different about this stag. He was handsome, with a glossy coat and beautiful brown eyes. She started to talk to it, even though she knew a stag didn't know human language.

"Stag, I really don't want to go back home for Christmas. I mean, it's good because it going to be a month without Potter, but… I have to live with Petunia, that older sister of mine, but she's completely cruel! She says I'm a freak and scolds me often. She sometimes slaps me, and I don't know why I don't want to tell Mum." Lily petted James sadly. James nudged back. He didn't know she had to put up with one evil sister a whole month. He almost felt he could beat up that sister of hers right now. 

"I guess I have to go back now, I got a curfew." Lily miserably, petting James for one last time. James could almost scream "Please don't go!" but he couldn't let Lily know he's an unregistered Animagus.

Once Lily is gone, he transformed back to his human form, took the Invisbility Cloak from his pocket and tossed it over his head. 

Maybe I am head over heels for Lily, James sighed, walking slowly back to his dorm.

A/N: Okay, I know, it's now very good, but I tried my best! *protests* If I have 5 reviews, you have a deal I'll continue. Lower then that, this story will be off my profile. A grateful "Thank You" to anyone who reviews this!!! 

Amberblaze                      


End file.
